


Waking the World

by Zanik_of_the_Dorgeshuun



Series: The Wind and the Waves [5]
Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Archaeology, Exploration, Fifth Age, Gen, Guthixians, Ominous, Quest: The World Wakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanik_of_the_Dorgeshuun/pseuds/Zanik_of_the_Dorgeshuun
Summary: Doktin helps out a rookie archaeologist... and the world wakes.





	Waking the World

**Author's Note:**

> This fic follows almost directly from [Shelter and Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341635), and probably won't make complete sense without having read that first.

With the words Sliske had whispered to her still whirling round her thoughts, she'd almost cancelled her visit to Ardougne. She didn't, though. She'd made a promise to that excitable young archaeologist when he'd practically ambushed her in Varrock Museum, and as grating as he might be, it would be cruel to abandon him.

(Besides, she was interested in his findings too. She'd felt a sense of connection like nothing before when walking through that ancient Guthixian temple, and she was eager to discover more.)

Still... Sliske's words. "See you there." She found herself peering at every shadow, worrying that one might coalesce into his form and snatch her away to that lifeless realm.

"Doktin?"

She'd lost concentration again. Orlando Smith had probably been talking, or performing some incomprehensible archaeological function and expecting her to follow -- whatever it was, her worry had drowned it out. 

"I can't get the door open," he called.

Oh. Well, helping with that would be easy enough.

Strong double doors, decorated with green inlay, barred access to whatever Orlando had discovered. They looked heavy, but it barely took more than a touch from Doktin for the ancient doors to open out.

Orlando stared. "I took a _crane_ to those!"

"Fremennik strength!" She flexed, with a grin masking her confusion. That had been far too easy.

Regardless, the doors were open. Doktin could barely see what lay inside... and yet there was a compulsion to step within.

She could hear a trickle of water inside; a breeze blew at her back, almost nudging her in. One step, then another. Doktin entered the first chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline note:
> 
> "She'd felt a sense of connection like nothing before when walking through that ancient Guthixian temple..."
> 
> This refers to the temple in While Guthix Sleeps, and it's the one part of the quest she's actually involved with -- the Balance Elemental, the Stone of Jas, the tormented demons, all that.
> 
> The corresponding fic for that isn't yet written, because I'm allergic to doing things in order.


End file.
